Once
by Pink is the Color of Hell
Summary: Foster kid with a dark past meets rich girl who thinks the world revolves around her. Will sparks fly or will they kill each other?


JPOV

Summer. It's supposedly the best time of the year for the teenagers. No school. You party all night and wake up with some girl you don't remember meeting. Stay out all night and not worry about the future. That's most teenagers, not me, this summer I am going to be working for some rich snobs. I'll be their stable boy, pool boy and whatever the fuck else they wanted me to be. I thought it was just going to be a summer job and that the people I'm working for won't even remember my name. Turns out, I was wrong. Very, very, fucking wrong.

I barged into the Cullen house slamming the door angrily. I was pissed and I wanted everybody to know it so they wouldn't bother me. I just lost my third job in a fucking month. I had a legitimate reason for getting fired. Some guy from school was fucking with me so I punched him in the nose. They had a good reason for firing me but that didn't mean I couldn't get pissed. I practically ran into my room slamming the door behind me. I turned toward my bed and cursed.

"God dammit Alice! Don't do that."

"Don't swear," Alice chastised. "Have a bad day?" Mary Alice Brandon: physic extraordinaire and one of my best friends since I was sent to the Cullens three years ago. Everybody avoided me because of my scars except for Alice. She walked right up to me and said, "We're going to be great friends" before prancing off. She was right.

"Ya think!" I growled at her. "I lost my fucking job!"

"Yeah because you punched Laurent in the nose," Alice pointed out. I raised my eyebrow. How the hell does she know that? That's another thing about Alice. She knows stuff sometimes even before it happens. "Anyway, you need to go by this place tomorrow." she said handing me a flyer. "Trust me. You won't regret it." I opened my mouth to protest but she didn't give me time. She just pecked me on the cheek before prancing out of the room.

The next day I showed up on the Swan's doorstep at nine. I talked to Alice this morning and she said that I would get the job and love it. I don't know how I could ever love a job but I have to trust Alice. She hasn't been wrong yet. I knocked on the door and it was immediately opened by a man with a graying mustache. "What?" he snapped and I hated him.

"I'm here for the job, sir," I said through clenched teeth. The man nodded his head, motioning me inside. "Take a seat. I'll be right back." Mr. Swan grunted before leaving.

When he left I glanced around the room. It was very old fashioned. It was like a replica of an old style Victorian mansion. The mantle was filled with pictures of a brunette. I didn't have time to get a good look at the pictures before Mr. Swan came back with a woman. The woman, who I assume is his wife, was very tall with very large, and obviously fake, breasts and had a lot of botox in the past couple of years. It looked like she was grimacing all the time.

"Hello dear. My name is Carmen and this is my husband, Charlie," she said warmly. I already didn't like her either. She was very fake friendly.

"Jasper Whitlock ma'am" I said in a slightly exaggerated southern drawl. She giggled like a schoolgirl. This was too easy.

"Whitlock," Charlie stated. "I haven't heard of that name before.""I'm originally from Houston, sir. I've been living with the Cullens for the last few years."

"So you're a foster kid," he said with a blank face, I knew that fucking look; he was judging me because I was a foster kid. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a door slamming.

"I hate her. I fucking hate her!" a strawberry blonde screeched.

"What did she do this time?" Mr. Swan asked in an exasperated tone.

"I didn't do anything!" said a voice from the hallway. A brunette came sashaying into the room and over to Mr. Swan. "Hi Daddy," he smiled at her warmly. That's the most affection I've seen him show in the past fifteen minutes.

"You did do something and you know it!" the blonde, Tanya whined.

"Okay," the brunette started. "Rosalie is having a party tomorrow. Edward asked me and I said yes."

Tanya made a squawking noise. "You know I like him, but you had to be a little bitch and-"

"Hey, hey," Charlie cut her off. "I know how to settle this. Neither one of you are going to the party."

Tanya's lower lip started to quiver. The brunette glanced at me. "Is this our knew groom?" she asked quickly not waiting for an answer. She grabbed my hand and hauled me out of my chair. "I'm going to show him the stables."

Before we were out of the room Tanya screeched, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU MARRY THIS ASS!"

The girl practically ran out of the house, dragging me with her. She didn't speak until we got to the stables. "Sorry about that. Tanya can be so ugh!" she said chuckling slightly. "I'm Bella,"

"Jasper Whitlock,"

"Whitlock," she mused. "I haven't heard that name before,"

"I'm originally from Houston. I moved in with the Cullens a few years ago." I cringed waiting for her to stare at me in disgust and tell me to leave and never come back. She didn't.

"Oh. Esme and Carlisle are really nice," I snorted. Carlisle's an ass. The only reason he puts up with us is because it makes Esme happy. Bella looked at me questioningly but didn't day anything. I liked that. She didn't fucking pry like everybody else.

"So let me introduce you to everyone. There is my dad Charlie, his wife Carmen, and my evil stepsister Tanya. Then there is Dawn, Duke, and my baby Buffy." she said pointing to three horses; an American saddle bred, Cleveland Bay, and a Clydesdale. She motioned for me to follow her and I did. She whistled and four dogs came running. Two golden retrievers, a Chihuahua, and a Jack Russell. "That's Steve, Danno, Bailey, and my Jack Jack."

I raised my eyebrow. "Jack Jack?"

Bella laughed. "His real name is Jack, but I call him Jack Jack, Jackson, Russell, Buddy, and Jackers." I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Does that sound dirty to you too?" I nodded. "Anyway, I think that's all you need to know. You can start Monday." I nodded.

"I have one question though."

"Shoot,""Did you really just say yes to that guy to get back at your stepsister?"

Bella smirked. "Of course."

"I knew it. You're all the fucking same. Stuck up bitches." I spat before storming away.

Alice was wrong. I was going to hate this fucking job.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think? It was some random dream I had and I just had to write it down. Oh and any guesses to what the title means? Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
